


America’s Grandfather Bernard Sanders

by InTheMix



Category: American Politics - Fandom
Genre: American Politics, Crack, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, this be the dream babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: America’s grandpa has something to say.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	America’s Grandfather Bernard Sanders

“Everyone deserves a grandfather and universal healthcare coverage. If you do not have a grandfather, I am you grandfather now, and I will give you the healthcare you deserve,” said Bernie Sanders as a part of his inaugural speech. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check your registration status and vote!


End file.
